Bowser (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. The strong king of Koopas is here! Bowser debuted in Super Mario Bros., in 1985, so he's fought in the sixth level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Bowser is a character of extremis: he's the strongest and one of the heaviest character but is probably the slowest and the less agile one. Bowser has the most damaging attacks in the game with a forward smash that can KO around at 40% of damage. While being a big target, Bowser has one of the furthest reach for the tilts in the game. However, Bowser is slow and has a very predictable recovery, combined with his horrible jumps, make him a predictable target for faster characters. *Weight: 10/10 *Speed: 2/10 *Jump: 2/10 *Throws: 7/10 Changes between Smash 4 General *Bowser's moveset and movement are more similar to his Melee and Brawl incarnations, combining his best attributes between the games. Ground attacks *Jab is now a three hits attack which involves in an continue-clawing attack. The finisher can KO at 95% of damage. *Forward tilt is now an upper slide with his horns. It has a good chance to KO the opponents vertically. *Forward Smash is like Melee and Brawl's, has fire effects and a better reach. *Down Smash moves a little like in Brawl. Aerial attacks *Down aerial is like his Melee and Brawl appearance. Grab and throws *Forward throw involves in a punch. Has a better knockback. *Back throw is like Link's Down throw: Bowser jumps on his opponents backward. It's Bowser's strongest throw. *Up throw makes Bowser launch the opponent in the air. Good knockback but awful combo ability. Special moves *Side Special is Koopa Klaw again. *Whirling Fortress has gained more vertical altitude. *Bowser Bomb's jump can be cancelled by pressing A but only if Bowser isn't jumping. *Bowser Bomb from the air is stronger. *Fire Breath has a better reach and finishes later. *Bowser's Final Smash is Royal Flame. Special Moves *Standard: Fire Breath. Bowser breaths some fire from the mouth. It inflicts 1% of damage per flame and after 7 continued seconds of usage, it lasts. Customization: Fire Shot/Fire Roar. *Side: Koopa Klaw. Bowser catches an opponent and then he throws he backward or forward. Bowser can also bite the opponents. Each bite inflicts 3% of damage. Forward throw inflicts 14% of damage, backward throw inflicts 12% but has a better knockback. Customization: Flying Slam/Dash Klaw. *Up: Whirling Fortress. Bowser gets inside his shell and whirls. If used while jumping, he will gain upper altitude. This move inflicts 19% of damage if all hits are connected. Customization: Flying Fortress/Sliding Fortress. *Down: Bowser Bomb. Bowser jumps and then he falls. This move inflicts 4% of damage with the jump and then 20% while landing; the shockwave also inflicts 8% of damage. This move's jump can be cancelled by pressing A: it's useful to perform a faster and bigger jump. Customization: Turbulent Bomb/Slip Bomb. *Final Smash: Royal Flame. Bowser quickly breaths a great flame, which inflicts 98% of damage and is an OHKO move if all hits are connected. Technical facts *Air dodge: Brawl. *Wavedash: no *Traction: high. *Taunt: roars while biting. *Entrance: comes down from his airship. *Weight value: 128. *Appeared in: Super Mario Bros. (1985), Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story (2009) Trivia *Developers have stated that Bowser was reverted to his old moveset because "The new one was too much generic". Palette swap #'Default' #'Red': Based on his alternate color in Mario Golf. #'Blue': Somewhat based on his alternate color in Mario Golf and Mario Tennis. #'Green': Based on his alternate color in Mario Golf. #'Black': Based on his alternate color in Super Smash Bros. Melee. #'Cyan': Based on a Shady Koopa in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. #'Teal': Based on Bowser's Brother in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. #'Navy': Based on Dark Bowser in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series)